Ren
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 5 |num_episodios = 52 (Lista de episodios) |lista_episodios = |productor_ejecutivo = |productor = |localización = |duración = |cadena = Nickelodeon |primera_emisión = 11 de agosto de 1991 |última_emisión = 14 de noviembre de 1996 |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = Ren & Stimpy “Sólo para Adultos” |relacionados = |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0101178 |tv_com_id = 3536 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Ren y Stimpy (su título original en inglés es The Ren & Stimpy Show) era una serie animada de caricaturas para televisión. Fue creada por el animador canadiense John Kricfalusi, también conocido como John. K. Se transmitió originalmente en los Estados Unidos de América desde 1991 hasta 1996, por el canal de televisión de pago Nickelodeon. Se ha transmitido en otros países en otras fechas. Fue producida en un principio por Spümcø, compañía de animación dirigida por John Kricfalusi, de 1990 hasta 1996, y después de unas diferencias respecto a los aspectos creativos de la serie entre su creador y los ejecutivos de Nickelodeon que originaron el despido del propio Kricfalusi, la producción quedó a cargo de Games Animation, subsidiaria de Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon canceló la serie en 1996 por baja audiencia infantil, ya que la mayoría de los seguidores eran adolescentes y adultos, y por considerar que la serie era muy grotesca, satírica y violenta. La serie es considerada como un éxito de culto debido a su gran base de seguidores desde su cancelación. Desde el lunes 4 de octubre de 2010 Ren y Stimpy comenzo a ser transmitido en la cadena VH1. Historia Los protagonistas son Ren, un perro Chihuahua neurótico, y Stimpy, un gato bobalicón de la raza Manx, que tienen aventuras carentes de cualquier sentido que recuerdan en ocasiones la era dorada de las caricaturas. A pesar de pertenecer a la cadena de televisión infantil Nickelodeon, la caricatura mantuvo una reputación de subversiva. En efecto, la serie expandió los límites del buen gusto en sus días con un humor por demás grotesco, excedido únicamente por las bufonadas de Beavis and Butthead o The Brothers Grunt. A pesar de ser generalmente considerado de "poca cultura", la serie incluye una banda musical, predominando la música clásica dentro de cualquier escena; inclúso la melodía llegó a ser impactante y agobiante que muchas veces influyo bastante en la "trama" dándole un toque psicológico (como en "Locura Espacial"), así como también una inteligente sátira a la cultura norteamericana que en ocasiones logró incomodar tanto a espectadores como a portavoces del gobierno. Nickelodeon finalmente despidió a Kricfalusi de su propia creación y fue censurando la caricatura hasta convertirla en apenas un vestigio de sus inicios. Más tarde varios episodios fueron declarados inapropiados para su difusión y no han sido emitidos por Nickelodeon desde entonces.Por ello es que el desaparecido canal de animación para adultos Locomotion transmitió la serie en Latinoamérica (desde 2000 hasta 2005), hasta ser convertido en Animax. Posteriormente en el 2003 se emitio por televisíon abierta por Canal 13 (Chile) y luego el canal MTV llego a transmitirla en el bloque nocturno Punto 10. Nota: en el año 2006 reaparece Ren y Stimpy pero en versión para adultos en MTV. Últimamente con la repentina edición de series de TV y caricaturas en DVD, han editado las primeras 3 temporadas en este formato. Según parece, seguirán editando el resto de la serie en DVD. En el 2004 la serie fue retransmitida en Nicktoons Network y hoy se sigue transmitiendo como un especial de cuatro horas los sábados y los domingos y en Latinoamérica fue retransmitida en Nick Hits en Brasil. Actualmente se transmite en Vh1 Latinoamerica. Otros personajes * Señor Caballo: Uno de los personajes secundarios más conocidos de la serie por sus diferentes papeles sin continuidad. Como su nombre indica es un caballo que habla y posee rasgos antropomórficos. Generalmente camina erguido. * Hombre Tostada u Hombre Tostadas en Polvo: Es un superhéroe, que en ocaciones produce más desgracias que ayuda. Entre sus poderes destacados puede nombrarse que vuela hacia atrás y emite flatulencias, además de poseer un teléfono en su lengua y desprender polvo de tostada en de su cabeza. Su lema es "Dejamelo todo a mí". Este presonaje fue inspirado en un presonaje de Frank Zappa. Comúnmente grita su propio nombre, es una referencia frecuente como la de otros superhéroes como Birdman o el Fantasma del Espacio. * Capitán Fangoso (Muddy Mudskipper en el idioma original): es un Periophthalmus protagonista de su propio show para la TV, el cual es el favorito de Stimpy. En veces suele tener papeles de villano apareciendo junto al Hombre Tostadas en Polvo en el primer capitulo del mismo nombre. * Mr. y Mrs. Pipe: una pareja de esposos que viven en los suburbios, a quienes solo se les ve de la cintura para abajo. Son clientes constantes de los servicios de Ren y Stimpy. * Abner y Ewalt: dos sheriffes bastante idiotas que tienen la obsesión de colgar gente y en caso de no tener a alguien terminan colgandose a si mismos, viven en un pequeño pueblo del Viejo oeste la mayor parte del tiempo aburridos y pensando en cosas completamente aleatorias o muy fuera de serie. * Svën Höek: El primo sueco de Ren. Es del mismo tamaño de Stimpy y con una complexion física parecida. Ren esta feliz de su llegada porque cree que tendrá alguien con quien hablar inteligentemente. Pero para su horror Sven es más estúpido que Stimpy además de compartir su gusto por colecciónar asquerosidades.Viste un mono verde y un sombrero Tiroles. * Wilbur Cobb: Anteriormente iba a ser nombrado como "Raymond Spum", en honor a un director de animación; pero por desigualdades con respecto al contenido del programa, fue renombrado "Wilbur Cobb", haciendo referencia a "Will McRobb". Wilbur es un anciano demente de edad avanzada (explicando la demencia), con la peculiaridad de deshacerse en pedazos de forma cómica: al quitarse los lentes, se van con todo y ojos y nariz; su oreja estaba pegada en su lugar con cinta adhesiva; sus brazos se caen por su propio peso, etc.Por lo regular suele contar historias falsas que no tienen nada de sentido, de hecho hasta muere por decir tantas mentiras e incoherencias. Mejor conocido como el asesino de los dinosaurios, hizo tal desastre con su tractor. Es uno de los mejores representantes del humor negro alcanzado en la serie de Ren y Stimpy. * George Licor american: Un hombre sumamente patriotico con doble personalidad y algo extraño, que le encantan los animales pero a veces los trata de manera muy sobreprotectora o abusiva. * Mrs. Buttloaves * Mujer Waffle: es la archienemiga del hombre Tostadas en Polvo, aparece solamente en el capitulo "Super Pan Tostado VS La Mujer Waffle" * Haggis MacHaggis: Un escocés estereotipado de pequeña estatura. Alguna vez fue una estrella de las caricaturas, pero el bajo rating lo dejo en la calle. Tiene diferentes roles a lo largo de la serie. * The Fire Chief: es un bombero que apereció en los episodios Ren necesita ayuda y los bomberos o fire dogs su titulo original el episodio de los bomberos tiene dos partes uno en el show de ren y stimpy y la segunda parte en la versión adulta, le tiene fobia a los enanos de circo * Yak * Kowalski: Es un gran presidiario de aproximadamente 300 kg, castigado por crimen de lesa humanidad y se convierte en hijo adoptivo de Ren en el capítulo de "Papi Falso". Posee una gran fuerza (como para destruir una televisor, un sofá e incluso para aplastar a Stimpy con sus propias mano), y tiene una pequeña difilcultad para hablar (suele referirse a él en tercera persona). * El Vendedor Anunciante: es un hombre de traje con una especie de antenita en la cabeza y que sale en el balsamo sirve para todo,de protagonista de pleito en venta y en la cena de gala , vende muchos objetos raros y que puden resultar inutiles en algunas ocasiones. * Stinky Wizzleteats * Reverendo Jack Queso: Un horrible reverendo que predica acerca de la carne y el queso. Toma a Ren y Stimpy como sus asistentes. * Jasper, el perro: Es un perro que aparecio tan solo en el primer capitulo de la serie y en el concurso canino y en el episodio de exploradores escoceses * Victor: Es un niño malvado y agresivo como su padre quien se siente orgulloso de él, que se dedica a lastimar y atacar a cualquier persona o individuo que lo "moleste". Al igual que su padre fuma un puro. * Jimminy Lummox: Es la conciencia de Ren. Casi nunca se le ve, y cuando aparece se dedica a golpearlo con violencia cada vez que este haga una mala acción o se enoje contra otros. A su vez Jimminy Lummox es golpeado por sus escrúpulos después de castigar a Ren. * Jerry, el duendecillo: un duendecillo verde y con un solo ojo que fue invocado por Stimpy cuando jugueteó demasiado con su ombligo. Vive dentro de el y al negarse Stimpy a servirle mas pelusa este se convirtio en un monstruo gigante y rosado llamado Contorno. Aparece en el capitulo del mismo nombre. * Anthony¨: Es un niño muy fanatico de Ren y Stimpy, aparecio en "Visita a Anthony". * Dr. Cerebro: Es un niño con la cabeza muy grande, aparecio en "Viaje a las entrañas". * El cazador de perros: personaje que aprecio en el primer capitulo ,el blues de la carcel y en vida de perro * Phil * Ben y Stumpy: Son dos marionetas que aparecieron en Haggis Machaggis, imitaciones a los propios Ren y Stimpy. * Tronco : Es un tronco que aparece en un comercial de Ren y Stimpy continuamente. * Lummox: Es un humano peludo y obeso que se le representa como un animal salvaje en uno de los episodios de mundo salvaje un docomental que Ren y Stimpy hacen. * Olorín: Un gas intestinal (flatulencia) de Stimpy que cobra vida, y él lo trata como su hijo en "El hijo de Stimpy". Capítulos Nota:en esta sección se puede leer el nombre de algunos capítulos con su título original en inglés. Véase:Anexo:Episodios de Ren y Stimpy Episodio Piloto * El Blues de la Cárcel (Emitido en la Segunda Temporada después del capítulo "El Dolor de Muelas de Ren" en Nickelodeon ,el 1992, en reemplazo de "El mejor amigo del Hombre",que no alcanzó a emitirse por la señal estadounidense de Nickelodeon. debido al personaje mas polémico de la serie : George Liquor) 1ra temporada (1991-1992) * El Gran Día de Stimpy (Stimpy envía un poema para un concurso del "Show de Fangoso") * El Gran Actor (continuación del capítulo anterior) * Robin Höek (Stimpy lee a Ren una singular versión de Robin Hood) * Enfermero Stimpy (Ren está enfermo y Stimpy lo cuida) * Locura Espacial (primer capítulo de la saga espacial) * Ratón Falso (capítulo en que Ren y Stimpy hacen persecuciones tipo "Tom y Jerry") * Perros Bomberos (los dos logran entrar al cuartel de bomberos disfrazados de perros Dálmata) * El Pequeño Gigante[otros de los cuentos de stimpyuna version extraña de pulgarcito * Abandonados (segundo capítulo de la saga espacial) * Mundo Salvaje(episodio donde ren y stimpy hacen de exploradores y muestran extrañas especies de animales nunca vistos) * El Hoyo Negro (tercer capítulo de la saga espacial) * La Invención de Stimpy (aparece la canción "Feliz, Feliz, Alegre, Alegre")y ren probar stimpy invencion y gets loce 2da temporada (1992-1993) * En el Ejército (los protagonistas se alistan en el ejército Estadounidense) * Supertostada (capítulo del superhéroe de esta caricatura) * El Dolor de Muelas de Ren (Ren no se ha lavado los dientes, sufre de caries, y el bruxismo los destruye). * El Blues de la Carcel (Ren y stimpy son llevados a la carcel) * En el Oeste ren y stimpy van de vaqueros * Los Vendedores de Chupones (los dos hacen una venta puerta a puerta ofreciendo chupetes) * El Primo Svën Höek (Ren está celoso de que su primo europeo juegue bromas con su colega) * Perro Loco Höek (episodio en que los dos practican lucha libre) * La Casa Embrujada (Ren y Stimpy llegan a una casa embrujada donde un penoso fantasma intenta espantarlos sin exito) * Los Bebés (Ren Y Stimpy los dos animales suplantan a dos bebés humanos) * Exhibición Canina (George lleva a los dos animales a competir en un concurso) * El Hijo de Stimpy (Stimpy descubre que sus gases intestinales cobran vida) * Vida de Reyes(Ren y Stimpy se hacen pasar por mandriles para vivr en un zoo) * Papi Falso (Ren y Stimpy adoptan a un ex recluso como su hijo) * El Campamento (al ir de campamento, los dos se topan con un misterioso hombre nudista) * El Gato de las Pelusas de Oro'ren se entera en la tv que las pelusas de gato valen mas que el oro y contruye una fabrica para que stimpy escupa bolas de pelos * '''El Club de Fans de Stimpy'capitulo donde ren envidia a stimpy de tener muchos fans que le envien cartas a el * '''Visita a Anthony (capítulo basado en un niño real fanático de estas caricaturas llamado Anthony Raspanti) * Los Exploradores Canadiensessobre que Ren y stimpy son policias canadienses 3ra temporada (1993-1994) * El Bálsamo que sirve para todo sobre que stimpy compra una maquina aspiradora y el vendedor anunciante le da balsamo y le dice que es una crema que sirve para diversas cosas * El mejor perro guardian ren y stimpy quieren robar comida de una casa pero el perro guardian se los impide * Enanos de Circo'''trata sobre que Ren y Stimpy son contratados para que sean payasos] * '''Olvidé mis calzoncillos stimpy quiere conseguir unos calzoncillos * Los Pectorales de Ren: ren quiere pectotales por lo que se hace una sirugia * El monumento de Lincoln ren y stimpy trabajan un museo cuidando el monumento de lincoln * dibujos animados ren y stimpy quieren crear una caricatura * La guarida del Lummox trata sobre un episodio de mundo salvaje que trata sobre la vida del lummox] * Jiminy Lummoxsobre que Stimpy le enseña a ren a tener conciencia * Autenticos pescadores Ren Y Simpy van a pescar * El retiro de Ren: Ren llega al fin de su edad * Elf el duendecillo stimpy no deja de jugar con su ombligo por lo que queda atrapado en el * Manzanas de Carreterasobre que ren y stimpy vagan por un desierto hasta que se encuentran una carretera y un hombre les deja entrar en su furgoneta * El Escocés MacHaggis esta celoso de que el show de ren y stimpy sea mas popular que su show * Cómete mis Galletassobre que ren y stimpy se apuntan a un campamento de girlsscouts y tienen que ganar diferentes medallas * El Lado Malo de Renque stimpy hace experimentos inventa una pocion ren se la bebe y aparece dos rens uno indiferente y otro malo 4ta temporada (1994-1995) * Ren, El Ermitañosobre que ren ya no soporta estar mas con stimpy y se muda a una cueva * La casa del Próximo Martes (los colegas se mudan a una casa futurista y automatizada) * Un Amigo en tu Rostro trata sobre que stimpy tiene un amigo parasito en su interior el parasito tiene una visita de su primo y se mete en la cabeza de ren y no le deja en paz * Viaje a las Entrañas (Stimpy se pone demente y obligan a Ren a buscar al culpable de esa enfermedad) * Los Leñadoresque ren y stimpy son leñadores y un hombre le dan un libro de los arboles que deben cortar * Prehistoric Stimpy'''stimpy en la prehistoria * '''Farm Hands * Magical Golden Singing Cheeses * A Perro Dia espanol title:el perro dia, y haggis se desperto, but leperchuan probar haggis en sados * Amo a Pollo (Stimpy "se enamora" accidentalmente de un pollo faenado) * Súpertostada contra la Mujer Wafflesobre un episodio donde supertostada tiene que luchar con la mujer waffle * Vida-Perrosobre que ren y stimpy son adoptados por una anciana * Yeminio (parodia de Pinocho,pero con un niño hecho de huevos revueltos) * El Monstruo de Dos Cabezas que ren y stimpy sufren un accidente y se les tienen que unir * El Escocés en el Espaciosobre stimpy son astronautas ven a haggis machaggis y se creen que es un marciano * El Rey de los Duendessobre que ren y stimpy son duendecillos y trabajan esculpiendo en el interrior de la nariz de un gigante escupiendo para que salga el rocio de una flor limpiando las agujas de las abejas... * Aloha Höek (Ren se refugia en una ballena y Stimpy está con los nativos de la isla) * Ren tiene Insomnio (Ren no puede dormir) * Teleadicción (Stimpy no para de ver televisión) * La Fiebre del Queso (Los dos van es busca del queso de las minas, con varios inconvenientes) * Los Magnates de la Salchichay stimpy se van a canada para cultivar salsichas y se hacen ricos * Los Vaqueros del Oeste (Un anciano le cuenta a los dos una historia sobre los Galotes) * Ren necesita Ayudase vuelve loco y va a un manicomio * Stimpy Superticioso (Ren no le cree a Stimpy lo de la buena suerte) * El Viaje (Ren y Stimpy viajan en avión a una isla) 5ta temporada (1996) * El Viejo Nariz Azul (Stimpy hace una imitación de Frank Sinatra) * Sindicato de Asistentesesta harto de que ren le pegue y se pone en huelga * Carrera Espacial (en este episodio los protagonistas son ahora astronautas rusos) * Pleito en Venta (No aparece ni Ren ni Stimpy en este capítulo solo aparece el vendedor anunciante] * El Pelo del Gato (Ren sufre de alergias cuando Stimpy empieza a soltar pelo por todas partes) * Amantes de la Arena (los dos animales emigran a la ciudad luego de una tormenta que afectó sus tierras) * La Mascota de Stimpy (Stimpy adopta un abandonado payaso de circo como su mascota) * El Cerebro de Renhace experimentos con cerebros y ninguno funciona hasta que saca el cerebro de ren * Botonesy stimpy son botones de un hotel * Identificación de Perro * La Edad de la Adolescencia (Stimpy se prepara para la adultez) * ¿Y Ahora Quién es el Tonto?{ren y stimpy les anuncin que estan despedidos y ellos se niegan y les dicen que les hara un cambio de imagen] * Con Discípulos * La Cena (Los protagonistas invitan a cenar a varios personajes secundarios de la serie, como Fangoso, Súpertostada y Haggis McHaggis el vendedor anunciante * Sammy y Yoque stimpy quiere ver a su actor favorito sammy * Compañeros de Celda * Stimpy Desaustiado (Stimpy le teme a la muerte) * En la Cárcel al Fin ''' (Ren y Stimpy tratan de irse a vivir en una cárcel) * '''La Última Tentación de Ren{trata sobre que ren ve su vida en el jardin del gran señor] * Reverendo Jack Queso (los dos se hacen socios de un particular reverendo) * Una Patineta para Navidad (Stimpy se desvive por su regalo deseado) Episodio no incluido en las temporadas * El Mejor Amigo del Hombre (Man's Best Friend): Es el único capítulo de la serie original que no se emitió en Nickelodeon en su momento, justamente por escenas violentas de como trataba George Licor a Ren y Stimpy y también por que en una escena Ren golpea de forma muy violenta a George Licor, que eso sería algo muy violento para los dibujos animados de los 90. El capítulo fue emitido el 2003 junto con la versión de la serie para mayores de 18 años Ren y Stimpy "Solo para Adultos" en Spike TV (a pesar de tener escenas más suavizadas respecto a esta ultraliberal y polémica versión de la serie del año 2003).este episodio iba a ser parte de la segunda temporada de la serie de los años 90,pero el veto de Nickelodeon lo obligó en su reemplazo a poner el capítulo piloto de estas caricaturas ("El Blues de la Cárcel"). Controversia Esta serie de culto (catalogada en Estados Unidos como cartoon para adultos) ha sido objeto de fuertes críticas en su contra debido a su contenido de mensajes que incitan al desaseo y el asco. Por ejemplo, uno de sus personajes, Olorín, no es más que un gas intestinal (flatulencia) que toma vida. Y donde los contenidos decididamente chocantes alcanzan niveles febriles cuando satirizan algunos vicios de la cultura Norteamericana, de la basura más típicamente "Made In USA", en la figura de los Lummox o Galotes (esos gigantes simiescos, descerebrados, desaseados, violentos, adictos a las carnes rojas y a la TV). A pesar de tener muchos seguidores, el show de Ren y Stimpy fue cancelado. Videojuegos Esta serie de dibujos animados, contó con varias adaptaciones a videojuegos, esta es la lista de las plataformas y nombres de los videojuegos: * Gameboy: Ren & Stimpy Show: Space Cadet Adventures, Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! * Sega Genesis: Ren & Stimpy - Stimpy's Invention * Sega Game Gear: Quest for the Shaven Yak starring Ren & Stimpy, Ren & Stimpy * Telefonía móvil: Ren & Stimpy Pinball * NES: Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$ * SNES: Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$, Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs, Ren & Stimpy Show: Time Warp, Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! * Windows: Aparecen como monstruos en Porkérion , parodia del famoso juego Pokémon * Multi-plataforma: Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Emisión internacional * Argentina ** The Big Channel (1992–1995) ** Nickelodeon (1996–1997,2002) ** MTV Latinoamérica (1999, 2005-2006) ** Locomotion (2000–2005) ** VH1 Latinoamérica (2010-Presente) ** Magic Kids (1995–1996) * Chile ** TVN (1993) ** Canal 13 (2002–2003) ** MTV Latinoamérica (1999–2002) ** Locomotion (2000–2005) ** VH1 Latinoamérica (2010-Presente) ** Nickelodeon (1996–1997, 2002) ** Magic Kids (1995–1996) * México ** ZAZ (1992–1994) ** Canal 5 ** Nickelodeon (1994–1996) ** MTV Latinoamérica (1998–2006) ** Locomotion (2000–2005) ** VH1 Latinoamérica (2010-Presente) * Venezuela ** RCTV (2000) Doblaje Latinoamérica Extras * Capitán Fangoso: Jorge Santos * Mosca Espacial / Jack lePierre el Leñador: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza * George Liquor / El Papa: Esteban Siller * Sammy Mantis / Sr. Caballo / Padre de Victor / Jimminy Lummox/ Yak : Alejandro Villeli * Alberto la perca de agua dulce: Roberto Espriu * Cucaracha malhumorada / jurado canino: Alejandro Illescas * Padre de Anthony: Octavio Rojas * Momia de Ermitaño: Cesar Arias Enlaces externos (todos los sitios están en inglés) * John. K Stuff * Página oficial de la serie en DVD * Ren & Stimpy Gas Game * Guía de episodios * Los archivos de John Kricfalusi * Ren & Stimpy FAQ * http://www.nicktoonsla.blogspot.com Categoría:Nicktoons Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Programas de MTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series animadas de MTV Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1991 Categoría:Programas de televisión finalizados en 1996 Categoría:Animales de ficción Categoría:Cubox 2004 Categoría:Humor negro de:Ren und Stimpy en:The Ren & Stimpy Show fi:Ren ja Stimpy fr:Ren et Stimpy he:רן וסטימפי it:The Ren and Stimpy Show ja:レンとスティンピー nl:The Ren & Stimpy Show pl:Ren i Stimpy pt:Ren & Stimpy ru:Шоу Рена и Стимпи simple:The Ren and Stimpy Show sv:Ren & Stimpy uk:Шоу Рена та Стімпі